


Considerations

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix





	Considerations

The light of dawn spread its rays through the canyons and towers which made up the ecumenopolis of Coruscant, and found Padme Amidala sat perilously on the edge of the landing platform outside of her apartment, deep in thought.  
  
What Anakin had proposed -  
  
But he hadn’t really. One had to be aware first, to make what they said into any sort of proposal.  
  
Were they really so far gone from democracy? The answer frightened her, because it was yes. They truly had, and few had noticed, fewer still had fought to correct it and the greater number - the simply did not care.  
  
She wanted to scream, to vomit, to throw herself into the abyss below and get away from the truth - just for a moment.  
  
‘ _Someone wise_.’ His words echoed, and she remembered when he had first said them. In the field, on Naboo, during happier times. But had they really been happier? Or any better than what was happening now? She had been there, and he with her because someone had sent assassins after her. It had to have been instigated by Palpatine she realised, now that she knew more. In attacking her, he sort to destroy the last vestiges of democracy - because there was so little left.  
  
So she gave Anakin’s not-proposal greater consideration.


End file.
